Up A Tree
by singingofgallifrey
Summary: Narvin gets stuck up a tree. Leela wants to be his rescuer and Braxiatel and Romana are merely amused by the whole situation. Narvin/Leela/Braxiatel/Romana. Gallifrey OT4


**Title** : Up A Tree  
 **Pairings:** Gallifrey OT4

 **Summary:** Narvin gets stuck up a tree. Leela wants to be his rescuer and Braxiatel and Romana are merely amused by the whole situation.

* * *

 _Bloody Savage,_ was Narvin's first thought was he realised that he was helplessly stuck in a tree and could not get down. If it wasn't for her taunting him and for her calling her a coward, he would never have gotten stuck up here in the first place. Actually, that was a lie but Narvin would never admit to that.

"What are you doing up there, Narvin?" Leela shouted from the ground, interrupting his thoughts.

Narvin clung to the branch like a frightened child, wrapping his legs and arms around it as he glared at her. "I'm _sight-seeing._ What else would I be doing?" He sarcastically replied, already bad-tempered as he was.

"Negative, Mistress." K9 commented, observing the Time-Lord. "He is stuck in the tree."

"Oh bravo, give the dog a bone." Narvin scowled even further.

Leela couldn't help but laugh. "Is the big, bad scary Time-Lord stuck in a tree?" Honestly, how these Time-Lords survived for so long, Leela would never know. "Let me come and get you-"

" _No!"_ Narvin retorted back, horrified at the idea of someone coming to rescue him. Let alone, a savage coming to rescue him. "I can get down myself." Of course, when he looked down, he realised he couldn't. The tree he was on was rather high and the branches stretched out like long arms reaching out towards you with silver leaves on the trees.

"You're stuck, Narvin. You'll never make it down without managing a regeneration." Leela replied as though in a knowing manner.

"What is all this nonsense?" Romana asked curiously as she heard all of the ruckus and she and Braxiatel walked up in their robes. "I can hear you two shouting all the way- _Oh."_ She stopped up in her tracks and raised her head to see Narvin trapped in the tree and she chortled.

Braxiatel lips twitched up in amusement, raising his head to stare at Narvin. "Comfortable up there, Coordinator?"

"Shut up Cardinal." Narvin huffed. "Are either one of you going to advise on how I'm going to get down from this blasted tree?"

"How did you even get up there in the first place?" Braxiatel asked curiously, finding it hard to believe that the Coordinator of the CIA had suddenly decided to take up Tree climbing as a hobby.

"Master Narvin was angry at Mistress Leela to determine whether or not he could climb up the tree." K9 stated, his little wail twirling around as well as his ears as he replied.

"Come on Narvin, get down here. It's not even that high!" Romana gestured towards the tree as though making her point. Of course, she wouldn't see it from Narvin's point of view.

"Oh that's easy for you to say Madame President." Narvin replied, getting irritated more and more by the nanosecond. For Rassilon's sake, he just wanted to get down.

Braxiatel seemed to be thinking alone the same lines. "Oh, for Rassilon's sake." He rolled his eyes. "Just get a staser gun and shoot the branch down. That will solve the trick."

Leela turned to glare at the other Time-Lord. _"I_ will get him down! I'm the Warrior of the Sevateem! I can climb tree's- well!" She began to make a move to climb the tree as though to prove her point but Romana stopped her.

"Oh, not now Leela. The best thing to do is get a ladder-" Romana began to suggest, observing the tree.

"A ladder will not reach that branch! It is too high! No, you need some rope and an excellent climber-" Leela retorted back.

Braxiatel watched with amusement as the two ladies squabbled before him, neither of them realising at the fact that K9 had moved himself forward, angling himself in a certain position. A red laser beam shot out as it hit the joined bit of where the tree and branch met and the branch cracked and fell to the ground with Narvin still clinging onto it.

"K9!" Narvin shouted in annoyance as he fell to the ground in a messy hump on the floor. "Hmph!" He hit the ground, managing to let go of the tree as he landed on his front in a very undignified manner.

Braxiatel chuckled deeply, leaning forward as he looked at Narvin with amusement. "All right down there, Coordinator?"

Narvin sat up, glaring at Braxiatel. "Yes, _thank you_ Cardinal. So much for your help."

"Now, boys, no fighting." Romana tutted at them. "It is all in the thanks of K9 coming to your rescue."

Narvin's lips twitched. He got saved by a robotic dog. Now he was going to have to _thank_ it? Couldn't this day get any worse than it was already? "Thank you, K9."

"You're very welcome, Master Narvin." K9 responded, his ears twirling.

Leela turned to Narvin, a smile forming. "So Narvin. Are you ready to climb another tree?"

"Don't you even think about it."


End file.
